


The Space Between Heartbeats

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Hummingbird 'Verse [3]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hummingbird 'Verse, Mutual Masturbation, Praise kink if you squint?, Tumblr request, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Ezra misses you when he's gone away to trade.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Series: Hummingbird 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811131
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	The Space Between Heartbeats

"You there, Hummingbird?"

Ezra's voice brings you out of your haze of concentration as you busily catalogue all the gems and flora the two of you have harvested, ready to go to the off-planet markets once Ezra returns.

He's been gone two days, the comm link in your homestead keeping you connected; each of you activates it as needed. Last night you kept the line open so you could be together as you slept - well, or as close as.

When he returns, he will hopefully have traded some of your haul for repair parts needed for your ship. No ship means no trade, and no trade potentially means you'll run out of food.

This planet is balmy and kind, but so far you haven't succeeded in growing much food - not the kind that will sustain you for the longterm, anyway.

"I'm here, Ezra."

He clears his throat. "Not to overreach, but I fear I may not make it back to you before tomorrow morning."

Your stomach sinks. "Are you okay?"

You hear rustling on his side of the comm link, then a long sigh as a door shuts. "No need to be perturbed, Hummingbird. These old bones aren't up to their former glory, is all. I've chanced upon the cabin we found last time we harvested together."

You look out of the window. If he's at the cabin, it's a good three hours walk from there to here. He won't make it before the pitch black sets in.

"Be safe," you whisper.

"For you, no promise is beyond my reach," he murmurs back.

You make yourself dinner, and as you clean up, Ezra hails you again.

"Ready for bed?" You ask, wishing you could see his face. He has a mischievous smile that takes years off him, an infectious laugh, and his southern-comfort, husky-edged voice is enough to bring you to orgasm alone, if he praises you in just the right way.

"Appreciably close, Hummingbird," he murmurs, soft and low. "How I crave you next to me. Not least so you could help me extricate myself from this damned suit."

You frown, sympathetic. Ezra has become good at using his remaining arm for most tasks, but getting a spacesuit on and off is not for the fainthearted, even with two hands.

"I wish I was there, too."

He sighs, the sound filled with longing. "Ain't meant to go more than the space between heartbeats without your touch," he groans.

Your pulse picks up. "Ezra.."

"Perhaps you'd be courteous enough to help me relax, Hummingbird " he continues, and you picture him, stretched out on the wide cot at the cabin, wearing his underthings only, some of that delicious golden skin on show.

"Kevva, I wish I was there," you reply, and hear him moan, his voice dropping half an octave.

Your heart skips a beat when you hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper being drawn downwards. You scoot forward on your chair, your hands curling into fists with the urge to touch him.

"Nothing in the 'verse feels as good as your touch, Hummingbird," Ezra breathes, and his voice falters for a second, and you know he's stroking himself. "Well, save when you take me inside the temple of your sweet body." He grunts, and you feel your inner muscles clench, and you can't help it, you slide your trousers and underwear off, and touch where you're already wet for him.

"Are you there?" He asks, a pleading note in his voice.

"I'm here, Ezra." It's the first time you've done...this, the first time he's been so vulnerable and yet so physically far from you. "I miss you. I wish I could be there to ...help you out."

You hear him shift, imaging his hand working, those tan fingers curled around his cock, and you swallow.

“Nothin’ like your touch, Hummingbird.” His words rasp. “Indulge me, tender heart - tell me what you’d do to this weary old prospector if you were here.”

You hesitate for a moment, and then think:  _ why not. _ You love him; you want him, and this comm link is private.

“I love the way you smell,” you begin. “Earthy, like the outdoors. I love the taste of your skin.” You feel yourself getting wetter with each moment you imagine him beside you. “I love the taste of  _ you. _ Everywhere. If I was there…”

“ _ Hummingbird,” _ he groans, the word more a plea than an endearment. The sounds of him stroking himself coming over the comm are getting obscene, and you know he’s covered in the evidence of his own arousal, the liquid smoothing the path of his fist.

“I’d lick you like you were one of those ice pops we had on Nova-3. You remember?” You slide a finger inside yourself, wishing it was Ezra’s.

“I recall perfectly,” Ezra bites off. 

“I’d drink down everything you have to give me.  _ Ezra,” _ you whisper, wishing he would materialise beside you, wrap his arm around you, let you feel the faint tickle of his facial scruff against your lips as he kisses you.

“I’m here,” he chokes out. “I’m here.  _ Kevva,  _ I need… ”

You lean back on the chair, breathing out as you imagine him standing over you, his eyes hot and dark and filled with naked want. “If you were here, I’d let you do _anything,_ ” you swear hotly. “As long as you promised to come inside me afterwards, to fuck me like your life depended on it. Sometimes I never want to be separated from you. I love it when we’re joined like that. When I can’t tell where you end and I begin.”

His breathing hitches. “Your…. Eloquence makes me speechless,” he says huskily. “Hummingbird….. When I get to you tomorrow, I warrant that by the time I’m done, you’ll be walking awkward for a week.”

That line in his husky-edged, southern-comfort accent does it, and your muscles clench around your fingers as you breath his name, more a prayer than a moniker.

“Kevva Almighty, when you say my name like that, Hummingbird. I can’t wa-” and then you hear his hoarse, guttural, drawn out groan, and you know he’s coming over his hand. You imagine the line of his neck as he throws his head back. You always want to bite him, just there, in the soft curve where his neck meets his shoulder. Maybe you will, tomorrow.

You wish you were there to clean him up with a warm, soft cloth, kiss the sweet, soft skin where his torso meets his thigh.

Ezra sighs, low and long, over the comm. “I miss you. I’d come around to thinking that Heaven was the only thing worth waiting for. It gladdens my heart that I found you instead.”

Your eyes burn. “I’m yours, for as long as you’ll have me.” You press a kiss to your hand and touch the comm speaker. He won’t see it or feel it, but  _ you’ll _ know. 

You hear shuffling, imagine him cleaning himself up after he’s come down from the high of his orgasm. Something creaks. 

“Hummingbird, whatever our souls are made of, yours and mine are the same,” he murmurs, low and soft and sweet, quoting his favourite classic from Terra-1, or Earth, as it’s usually called in the history tomes.

“Come home soon, Ezra,” you say into the link. “Sweet dreams.”

“My sweetest dreams come in your embrace,” he murmurs, and now his voice is slurred at the edges with sleep. You picture him on his stomach, arm over his head, the strong lines of his dear face softening with tiredness. He’ll wake with a sleep crease next to his dimple; he always does. You want to be there to smooth it away. “Indulge me, Hummingbird. Leave the comm open.”

You stroke your finger down the metal face of the little speaker. “Always.”

  
  
  



End file.
